A Day Gone Wrong
by CmdrNight
Summary: What happens when Elsword and Raven gets bored? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Cmdr here with my first story. I hope you'll like it. It was just something me and my friend threw together one day when we were bored. Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS: the story might get out of hand. Just fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

A Day Gone Wrong

Elsword walked down the street of the city of Elder, he was bored. Lately there was no real action or "big fish" to fry at all. He felt like he should be happy for the peace and yet he felt a weird fear like something big was going to happen, like it was the calm before the storm. He also wanted to be excited for whatever storm this will be, fighting strong enemies excited him, but this time it was different. He sat down on a small brick wall, leaning on his elbow.

Elsword stood for what seemed like hours. Just when he got fed up, he spotted his buddy Raven walking up. Excited that there was someone he could anno-I mean talk to, Elsword ran up to Raven.

Elsword stood almost right on Raven's toes looking up at him with a wide grin. "Hi Raven, I'm really bored wanna go to Wally's Castle and kill things? It'd still be boring because we are way stronger than them but still."

Raven jumped back at the sudden appearance of the redhead. Raven recomposed himself. He pondered Els idea, for he also has been bored since this morning and shopping with Rena didn't help much. Though doing a simple dungeon run sounded a little too bland. He smirked, "since we are such high lvls why don't we make this a race? First one to take out the robot wins."

Elsword crossed his arms. "Well, but hey isn't there only one robo…" He cut himself off, there's no way he'd let Raven challenge him and not take it. His grin came back, "Sure, I can do that."

Raven grinned. Elsword may be stronger but he had no chance against a blade master in terms of speed. Raven said, "On my go. 1…23GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I felt like I was on a roll. So I thought, why not keep going? On that note, lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

A Day Gone Wrong

Ch2: The Castle

Raven said, "On my go. 1…23GO!" With that, Raven took out the first 3 guards with a one flash and went on his way.

Elsword was caught kinda off guard at the fast start; a pout was quickly taken over by an excited grin as he grabbed Conwell and ran off. As Raven was fighting a few guards, Elsword flipped over him and ran forward laughing. Raven never did say that all the guards had to be killed first, so Elsword was taking a little shortcut is all.

Mad, and a little impressed, at the redhead tactics, Raven finished off the last guard he was on and shadow stepped right next to Elsword. Raven shouted, "Not today Eldork!" With that, he used a mysterious monster card and summoned ran phou right in front of Elsword. Then Raven shadow stepped again and went through the gate.

Elsword actually tumbled over the ran phou and fell on his back after getting off of it. He watched Raven and pouted again, "Damn it Raven!" The ran phou got up and attacked Elsword, who only had to stab it once to kill it. He ran as fast as he could, finally catching up at least to be within earshot. "Jerk!" he said as he kicked a small rock towards Raven. Elsword stabbed a few guards, continuing to catch up more with Raven, almost.

Raven arrived at Wally no. 8. He looked back to see Elsword nowhere in sight. 'Piece of cake' he thought. Raven went into awakened mode. He jumped above the robot and released a shockwave from his blade.

Right as Raven attacked, Elsword finally got there. He noticed what was going on, "Damn it! I'm not letting you beat me that easily!" Elsword ran up to the other side of the robot and slammed Conwell into the ground, unleashing rage cutter.

"Great…" Raven thought, "It's gonna be a tie." But when the smoke cleared, the robot stood there without a scratch. Instead, it was enveloped in a strange aura. 'Initiate nuclear countdown."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about not updating. From college papers, to work, to playing Elsword. I've been farming for Wild Arm Tattoo for the past 2 months and after 11 Berthe's Blades, 2 Berthe Tails, and God knows how many Feita armor sets, I still don't have a tattoo.**

**But you probably don't want to hear me rant, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS: Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it dude.**

A Day Gone Wrong

Ch. 3: The Aftermath

'Initiate Nuclear Countdown'. 13…12…11…"WTF!? (and why 13?!)". Raven yelled. He quickly grabbed Elsword and shadow stepped as fast as he could.

Elsword raised an eyebrow at the robot but by the time he let out a "Huh?" Raven grabbed him with his nasod arm. "Gah Raven! Your arm's around my neck! You tryin to kill meee?!" Elsword said kinda out of breath.

"Can't be helped" Raven jumped and fired another shockwave behind him and sliced the robot in half. "GET DOWN!"

KA-BOOOMM!

Elsword took a second too long to figure out what was going on. Right as he tried to leap into a bush, the blast from the robot sent him instead into wall, hard enough to knock Elsword out and started to bleed from his head. As he lost consciousness, he let out a quiet pained groan "uugh.."

Raven tossed the ruble off of him. He looked around to see the castle and part of the city in ruin. "Damn, really Wally?" Then Raven realized that a certain red head was missing. Raven started frantically turning over stones for his friend.

Elsword was still unconscious but could feel some weight on his ankle. A large piece of actually laying on his foot, and if it wasn't for the sideways sword, Conwell, stuck in the wall, his entire leg would've been crushed. Conwell wanted to help out, being a sword with a soul. The sword summoned some swords to stab into a piece of the wall, making a loud clambering noise to hopefully alert Raven.

Raven stopped digging when he heard a weird clanking noise about 10ft to his left. Immediately Raven went to lifting rock after rock until he uncovered his unconscious friend.

Elsword laid there with a large wound on his head and his ankle was shattered. He shifted a bit, slowly opening his eyes. "Ow..ngh my head hurts.." he said trying to get up, "Ow…My everything hurts.." he corrected himself.

"You're in pretty bad shape my friend" Raven said, "but the town is in worse shape". As soon as Raven finished his sentence, there was a thundering rumble. Suddenly Wally emerged from his destroyed castle riding in a mecha labeled No 12 (or whatever the one in the secret lab is). "My time has come! I'm gonna rule over all of Elrios! HAHA *cough* HAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say except Let The Good Times Roll!**

**Disclaimer: I own a truck, a dog, and a gun. That's it.**

A Day Gone Wrong

Ch. 4: Vs Wally/Mecha

"My Time has come! I'm going to rule all of Elrios! HAHA *cough* HAHA!"

Elsword looked up at Wally. "Shit, not again". Elsword grabbed Conwell and slowly stood up. "Are the citizens ok? Where are the others?" When he put weight on his ankle, he almost fell again. "Augh! My ankle!" He frowned, "This is bad timing for a messed up ankle".

Raven picked up Elsword and threw him over his shoulder. "We need to inform the oth- Oops. Umm Elsword… I..uh.. forgot to tell you something important". -.-"

"Augh! Hey you don't have to carry me! I can walk on my own!" He listened to Raven, "What you mean?"

"Um the thing is…" Raven scratched his head, "…after shopping, Rena took the others on a 5 day trip to Disney World. And they kind of left their phones here". .

Elsword slammed his fists down on Raven's back without thinking, "What! And they didn't invite me?!"

"Ow!" Raven's nasod arm spazed out and threw Elsword up in the air. "Enough goofing around!" Raven yells, "we need to stop Wally and now!"

Elsword squeals "AH!" He lands on the ground face first and mumbles into the ground, "By the way, you're an awesome friend". Sarcastically before standing back up. "You're right! We can easily take this guy down!" He fell to one knee. "Owwww my ankle…"

"Sorry about that" Raven said as he picked up Elsword again. He grabbed his sword and started running towards Wally's mecha.

Elsword crossed his arms, dangling over Raven's shoulder again. "Raven, you better let me fight too or else Conwell's going through your back".

"Fine," Raven said, "just bring up the rear and guard my back. Or else we both go down". As the duo arrived at the scene, Raven calmly said, "you might want to hold on, Hypersonic Stab!" Raven struck one of the legs, temporarily hindering its movement.

Elsword flailed around. "Just put me down! I can at least fight in one place!" He clung to Raven as the black haired man attacked, "Put me dooown!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" said Raven, "I know you cannot even put pressure on it. Just hurry up and attack!" Raven shadow stepped away from a hand slamming down, "NOW!"

Elsword stabbed Conwell into the ground behind Raven, unleashing a Rage Cutter to stab the mecha and cause quite a bit of damage. "I can't even see when my face is in your back! You're lucky that I even hit the damn thing!"

Raven fired 2 Shockwaves at the other leg. "Cannot be helped… I..Can barely..dodge these attacks…and you'll just..Be a sitting duck." Raven said between shadow steps. Raven thought to himself, 'if only we could attack the head where Wally is'. Just then an idea came to him and a sly smirk came across his face. He lifted Elsword off his shoulder and said, "On my go, attack. 1…23GO!" Raven then hurled the red head straight at Wally's cockpit.

Elsword flailed around until he balanced himself in the air. He pointed his sword upwards and slung it down right on Wally's cockpit and smashed. After Elsword bounced off, he then realized the feel of gravity kicking in. "Aaah!" he thought to himself, 'catch me pleeaase'.

Raven jumped up and caught Elsword, "Good job. Now lets finish this!"

Elsword let out a "Ughff" when he felt a shoulder against his gut, "Yeah nice job being gentle with the catch there man" he said while simultaneously thinking 'at least he did catch me.' Elsword then summoned a phantom blade behind him to help Raven with whatever crazy attack he had left (Though he was not ready enough for what his friend was about to do).

"EXTREME BLADE!" Raven yelled. Multiple flashes and slashes from varying angles sliced and diced what was left of the giant mecha. Needless to say, Elsword could not help but be motion sick.

As the robot crumbles, Wally fumbles out. When he looks up, he is met with three swords in his face. "It's over Wally" Raven said. "Ohohoho, on the contrary…" Wally snickered. Suddenly a red flash lunged at Raven and a black shadow lifted Elsword off the ground from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I'll apologize ahead of time if this chapter does not satisfy you. I am out of ideas and I'm a little exhausted from college and working two jobs. This will most likely be suspended until I can come up with something. So until then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

A Day Gone Wrong

Ch 5:

"It's over Wally" Raven said. "Ohohoho, on the contrary…" Wally snickered. Suddenly a red flashed lunged at Raven and a black shadow lifted Elsword off the ground from behind.

Raven brought up his sword just in time to block the attack. Raven recognized the red blur, "Edan!?" Elsword panicked, "Who what Huh!?" He flailed Conwell around frantically. Elsword never really paid attention to names; he never took the time to know who Raven was talking about.

Elsword was absorbed into the brilliant clash of red and white, he forgot that he was being held off the ground. Until an ominous voice snapped Elsword out of his gaze, "You shall know pain." With that, Elsword was, once again, tossed into the air.

Elsword's eyes widened, "Eh...Guah!" as the ground, yet again, started getting closer and closer.

As Raven and Edan locked blades, Raven asked "Why are y'all helping this crazed lunatic out?!" Edan smirked, "Because the man hired Valak and I as bodyguards for 60 billion ED each." At which point, Edan broke off the stalemate and got in a quick slash. Raven winced as he felt his blood being drained. "You fucking lil' vampire! Fine to can play at that game! Bloody Accel!"

Elsword slammed face first into the ground. "Ow…Who threw me?" He propped himself up and looked around. He saw a bit of shadows, but could not tell through his headache.

**Once again, I am sorry for how bad this turned out. I'm just at my limit. Well see y'all around**

**-CmdrNight**


End file.
